


dominium

by 100demons



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Pre-Canon, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My lady Captain of the Guard, Protector of the Princess, Champion of the Crown, born to the House of Magellan," he whispers, his tongue darting out to taste the salt of her flesh. "I would offer you all of myself if I could."</p>
            </blockquote>





	dominium

**Author's Note:**

> written for Ringing In The New Year Comment Ficathon

His silver tunic goes all the way down to her thighs, belted by a silk scarf she used earlier to bind his wrists. She's bent over one of the crystal terminals built into the wall of the guest room, the long curtain of her hair obscuring her face.

"--send word to Neptune that I'll fly over to Triton Castle the day after tomorrow to discuss with her about the portents she's been seeing. Has Mars confirmed her availability?"

"Yes, my lady. She's overseeing personal matters on her home planet but will return within the day."

She sighs and he can see her grip the edge of the terminal, knuckles whitening. "And the Princess?"

"The biometrics still indicate her presence within her chambers, my lady. The communications arrays are still disabled, however."

"Very well," she says, her voice low and husky. "Let me know if there are any changes. Dismissed." The large monitor suddenly goes opaque before fading away into a translucent crystal sheet, almost invisible against the marble wall. She remains bowed, the curve of her back a soft comma limned in starlight and the radiant gold of her hair. 

"Captain," Kunzite says, clearing his throat slightly. 

She remains still for only a moment longer before she straightens her back, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "General," she says, her dark eyes amused. "That's a good look on you."

Kunzite looks down at the tousled sheets covering his lower half, stark against his tanned skin. "You didn't leave me much to wear." He smiles at her lazily. "First it was my overcoat, then my breeches and now my tunic. What will you take next?"

"You," she laughs and in two quick strides she's crossed the span of the room and jumped into the bed with a cat-like grace. She straddles him easily, pushing down against his bare chest with her hands. "We have a few more hours yet before the night is over."

She has sword callouses on her hands, scars fanning in a delicate web on her breast bone, on the line of her throat. On her finger rests the signet of her home planet, metal polished to a lethal gleam. Kunzite presses his lips against her skin, warm and marked by duty.

"My lady Captain of the Guard, Protector of the Princess, Champion of the Crown, born to the House of Magellan," he whispers, his tongue darting out to taste the salt of her flesh. "I would offer you all of myself if I could."

Venus pulls away for a moment and her hand reaches up to cup his jaw. She smiles at him, sad and understanding. "Hold fast to your Prince, General. I am content with your clothes and just a few hours of your time."

Kunzite kisses her fingertips, each touch a small wound to his heart. "Until the starlight fades," he promises.


End file.
